Last Time
by VieWasOnFire
Summary: "Don't leave me alone, Clove." Just a little One shot about Cato/Clove. Hope you enjoy


I am not used loving people.

Usually, I am used throwing knives at them every time they bother me. It's usual. It's funny. It's being myself, who I am, without anything more. It's to be Clove.

I have never thought that one day I could go to the Games. Well, certainly, I am not the better fighter of my district. Anyone could go instead me, I think, even that I am the better person throwing things that I know. However, what is throwing knives when there are a lot of people that know how to fight, to use a sword and shoot with a bow or something like that?

And, obvious, he knows those things very well. And that's why I hated him since the beginning. Because he was so good that could erase me for my district and the whole Panem. Everybody would bet on him. Why someone would bet on me? A short girl that even doesn't know how to break the people's neck?

When we were on the stage, Cato looked at me with some interest, probably asking himself how I could be there with him. We didn't' talk anything, but it doesn't matter, because we were going together to the Capitol, even if we didn't like each other. When we arrived at the Capitol, Enobaria and Brutus talked to us, begging us to work together. We both ignored them.

And in the parade? I wanted to laugh at him, because he was ridiculous in that outfit, but I knew that so did I and noticed that I couldn't take any word of disgusting by him. The things started to change when that stupid female tribute from District 12 obfuscated us and took the best grade with the Gamemakers. This made both Cato and I angry. If before we were almost enemies that didn't find anything in common with each other, in that moment we were partners, decided to kill that girl that dared be better than us.

His first compliment for me was on our interviews. He said that I was different –well, if it come by Cato, it's a compliment – and I really wanted to say that I thought the same about him, but I didn't. I couldn't. This would just prove that I was vulnerable, that he had some power over me. And it was bad for my image on the Games.

I never thought that Cato and I could match. The way we fight, our words, everything that we did in the arena was like we were just one. It was like we had just one brain and just one heart. We started enjoy the company of each other, but we still argued a lot. It was funny how everybody near of us ran every time we started to fight. They were afraid of us. Together, we were unconquerable.

While I am thinking about all those things, I can see Thresh going away with my bag. I don't have much time now, I know. Since the beginning I knew that I could never be able to win this Game. Maybe because I wanted to die, maybe because I knew that I couldn't kill Cato. I've never believed about that new rule which said two people of the same district could win the Hunger Games. I knew that it was just a strategy to audience. I knew that in the end they would force us to kill each other, if we were the only survivors. And I didn't want this.

I can hear Cato coming with a furious scream when he sees me lying on the grass, letting the sword falls down while he knees near of me and take my hand.

"Don't leave me alone, Clove. Promise."

"I can't. You know that I can't." I say, trying to squeeze his hand. Cato put one hand in my face, while one tear fall from his eyes.

"Don't cry. You need to seem strong to the audience"

"Fuck the audience" He says. "I am losing you, the only person that I have ever trusted in my whole life."

"Don't say this. You have to win. Please. For me." I whisper. I feel the bloody running inside my head, making me dizzy.

"You'll survive. We are going to win these Games together!"

"You know that It's not possible, Cato… But I am happy now." I say, looking at his eyes.

"Why?"

"I won't have to kill you" I answer and suddenly, I feel his lips pressed into mine for the first and the last time.

"I love you, Clove"

"I love you, Cato."

I am not used loving people.

But now, in this moment, I know that I've never hated him. I love him. And he loves me too. We could've been happy together, but we are on the Hunger Games. I can't have the illusion that we could get out from here safe and happy, with money and life. We are destined to be the Capitol toys, dying for something that we don't even believe.

Now, after fifteen years of my whole life, I can say that I am calm. The blue sky is mixing with the green of the tree's tops. Cato is the one person that one day cared about me. It's time to let him and just him.

Then, I close my eyes for the last time.

**XoXoXo**

**Hey guys! This is my first fic about Hunger Games. Sorry if there is some mistake. I hope you have enjoyed :)**


End file.
